Monique's Harsh Life
by Taijutsudemonslayer
Summary: Summary - The Jeffries Family moves to a new neighborhood so their daughter Monique can attend a Division I high school for basketball, she meets another star player named Olivia Benson. The two become close friends, but their families don't approve. This only drives Monique and Olivia closer.
1. Chapter 1

**Monique's Harsh Life**

**By Taijutsudemonslayer**

Law &amp; Order : SVU

Monique Jeffries (17)

Olivia Benson (17)

Serena Benson

Robert "Robbie" Dilbert (OC, Serena's boyfriend)

Tanya Jeffries (OFC, Monique's Mother)

Leonard Jeffries (OC, Monique's Father)

_Summary - The Jeffries Family moves to a new neighborhood so their daughter Monique can attend a Division I high school for basketball, she meets another star player named Olivia Benson. The two become close friends, but their families don't approve. This only drives Monique and Olivia closer._

_Monique/Olivia_

_Serena/Olivia_

_Monique/OFC_

_Rating M/NC-17_

_Romance/Drama_

**AN: There will be Mother/daughter incest in this story, so if this offends you DO NOT READ THIS FIC!**

Chapter 1

Seventeen year old Monique Jeffries and her parents, Tanya and Leonard pulled into the driveway of their new home in Manhattan, NY. Monique is a star Shooting Guard from Indiana and is looking to make a name for herself in one of New York's Division I schools - PS 16. Monique's Mother Tanya worked as a saleswoman at a boutique and her Father was a mechanic at a local auto repair shop, like any 17 year old high school senior Monique wants friends. Which were in short supply because none of the girls that she knew back home in Indiana wanted to be around her because Monique wasn't "dainty" like the rest of them, but Monique decided a long time ago to not let other people's opinions of her affect her. As she pulled her suitcase out of the backseat of her parent's Honda Civic sedan Monique glanced over at the house directly across the street. She saw a girl with short dark brown hair dressed in basketball shorts and a number 9 jersey. Monique found the girl's movement captivating, the brunette moved flawlessly across her driveway to the hoop.

"Wow."Monique said. Just then something happened that answered her silent prayer, the brunette lost her dribble and the ball rolled out of Olivia's driveway and across the street to Monique, Monique smiled as she picked up the ball as the brunette jogged over.

" Hi, thanks for grabbing the ball, I'm Olivia Benson." "Hi Olivia, Monique Jeffries, my family just moved here from Indiana."

Olivia watched the way Monique handled the ball, she smiled.

"Do you play ball?" Olivia asked, Monique passed Olivia the ball.

"Yep, I play Shooting Guard, Division I." "Really? It just so happens that my high school basketball team needs a Shooting Guard." Olivia said.

"Where do you go to school?" Monique asked.

"PS - 16." Olivia said, "That's where I'm going to be playing this year." Monique replied. "Monique, who is this?" Tanya Jeffries asked as she came back out of the house.

"Oh hey there Mom, this is Olivia Benson, she lives across the street and she plays for PS -16." "Oh OK dear, finish up out here and come in for dinner."

"All right, Mom." Monique said.

Once her Mother was gone, Monique looked at Olivia, "Can I come over tomorrow? We'll play a game of one on one." Monique offered.

" OK Monique, see you then." Olivia said before she hurried back to her home.

'Wow, Olivia is really cute. I wonder if she...' Monique was snapped out of her thoughts as she sat down to dinner with her parents.

"So Monique sweetie, your mom told me that you met a neighbor who is also a basketball player and attends PS-16." Leonard said.

"Yes Sir, her name is Olivia Benson." Monique said.

Monique's Mother Tanya cleared the table, "Monique, will you join me in the kitchen please?"

"Sure Mom." Monique said as she got up and walked into the kitchen.

"What do you need-?" Tanya grabbed Monique and pinned her against the counter.

"Your Father is going to be working late tonight." Tanya whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Monique knew what her Mother meant- tonight, while Leonard was at work on the Midnight to 5AM shift Monique and her Mother would have sex together behind his back.

Monique said nothing, she only nodded.

"Good girl." Tanya said before pulling Monique in for a quick kiss on the lips.

"L-let's get back in there before Dad comes looking for us, Mom." Monique whispered.

"Ok worrywart." Tanya replied playfully before the two returned to the dining room with Leonard.

"What were you two doing in there?" Leonard asked.

"I thought I'd get a jump on the dishes before I finished my Geometry homework and do a little shooting out in the driveway Dad." Monique answered quickly, Tanya smiled knowingly.

"You are so responsible, Monique. I'm so proud of you."

"Thank you Dad."

The family finished dinner, Monique went to her room and changed into a pair of basketball shorts and a tank top, there was a sudden knock on her door.

"Yes?" Monique said.

"It's Mom, can I come in?"

Monique opened the door and let Tanya come into her bedroom.

"Nice job out there covering for us, Monique."

"Look Mom, I-."

Tanya leaned into Monique, who reluctantly slid her arms around Tanya's small waist. Tanya removed Monique's tank top as Monique kicked off her cross-trainers, then Monique unzipped her Mother's dress. Tanya let it fall to the floor. The two ebony lovers kissed one another passionately as they moved towards the bed. They fell onto the bed together. Tanya rolled on top of Monique and straddled her, then Tanya pinned down Monique's wrists with her hands. Tanya smiled and licked her lips.

"You're all mine now, sweetheart." Tanya whispered as she leaned down to kiss her daughter again, but-.

"Tanya, Monique." Leonard called from the living room.

"Shit." Tanya said, jumping up and hurrying out into the hallway.

"Yes dear?" she asked.

"I'm leaving for work, see you and Monique in the morning." Leonard said.

"All right dear, be careful out there on the highway." Tanya says as Leonard turns and exits the house.

"Phew, that was too close." Tanya sighed before turning and going back into Monique's room.

"Now there won't be anymore interruptions."

Tanya straddled Monique again, she then pulled Monique's shorts and panties off and threw them on the floor before easing in between Monique's legs.

Monique reached up and gently began caressing Tanya's firm breasts, something that Tanya absolutely loved having done to her. Tanya moaned as Monique's hands lightly kneaded her Mother's breasts until her nipples were both hard as pencil erasers.

"Ohhhhh! Monique, d-don't stop." Tanya moaned.

Monique sighed, she let Tanya pull her up into a heated kiss as she continued kneading the older woman's breasts.

Their tongues dueled in one another's mouths, Monique rolled Tanya onto her back and straddled her.

Monique untied Tanya's peach robe and opened it, revealing her Mother's naked body.

"Open your legs." Monique commanded, Tanya smirked. She loved it when Monique took control of their lovemaking sessions.

Tanya opened her legs to Monique, Monique "I'm gonna show how much I love you." whispered Monique as she slid one of her hands down rubbing Tanya's pussy. The other hand slowly slid up, squeezing Tanya's right breast. Tanya let out a sigh of pleasure.

"Oh, you're wet ... so wet, Mommy." Monique whispered, a lustful smirk on her face. "You want me as much as I want you."

"Y-yes! Oh Monique, make love to me!" Tanya wailed.

Monique happily obliged her secret lover, she starting with licking Tanya's neck while steadily kneading Tanya's right breast. She then started to rub Tanya's clit as she continued to twist Tanya's nipple. Tanya's cunt started to become wet.  
Tanya's breath deepened as she heard Monique take a husky gasp, Monique placed a finger inside Tanya's tight pussy.

Letting her Mother's pussy constrict around her finger, Monique started to slowly fuck Tanya with her finger. Tanya let out a small groan, nodding as she groped Monique's ass tighter. Monique smiled as she gripped her Mother's pussy tight with her hand before fucking her more.

Tanya moaned loudly. "Mm more, give me more Monique!" she begged.

Monique withdrew her finger and bent down in between Tanya's legs and started eating her pussy, Tanya arched her back and screamed Monique's name.

Monique laid down on her back, Tanya then positioned herself over Monique. Monique's wet cunt was in front of Tanya's face and her face in front of Monique's pussy.

"Spread your legs wider, Monique." Tanya demanded.

Monique did as she was told.

"Wider!" Tanya demanded again and Monique spread them further apart.

"Thatta girl. Now I'm going to make my baby's clit happy." Tanya whispered.

"Oh Mommy, please do! PLEASE MAKE MY CLIT HAPPY!" Monique screamed.

Tanya did not hesitate. She grabbed Monique's inner thighs and ass and opened her pussy folds, she flicked her tongue inside of Monique's swollen clit.

Monique let out a surprisingly loud moan. "Yeah! Oh! Mmmm ... Oh Yes! Mommy, right ... right there, AHHH!"

They both licked each other's clit, daring the other to change their tedious slow pace. Monique started to buck, which made Tanya even wetter. Tanya moaned as she placed her tongue into Monique's pussy letting her gently rock into her tongue.

Tanya started to ravage Monique's pussy, eating her out sucking her juices. She found her nub and wrapped her lips around it sucking on it gently. Monique let out a crying moan, soon Tanya did the same.

Both ladies began fucking each other with their tongues, spontaneously licking each other's clits, each letting out their small moans.

"Fuck, Mom, suck on it ... suck on my clit..." MOnique moaned.

Tanya did as she was told. Monique started to arch her back. As Tanya licked Monique, she opened her clit. Tanya placed her tongue right on her daughter's swollen clit and started to vigorously rub up and down, making her tongue vibrate hard on Monique's hard nub.

"Ahhh, yes Mom, please make me cum!" Monique begged.

Tanya placed two fingers into Monique's wet cunt as she continued vibrating her tongue.

Tanya started to lose strength and struggled to keep herself up. Yet thrusting into Monique's fingers seemed to ease the loss of strength.

Suddenly, Monique jerked her fingers inside of her Mother and her cunt tightened in response.

Tanya cried out in release as she came. Monique took out her fingers and started to drink her Mom's sweet cum licking her cunt, drinking whatever came out.

Tanya rocked her orgasm out. Soon she stopped and turned over and sat in front of Monique, their legs entwined. Monique smiled at Tanya as she placed her right leg above Monique's left.

"Monique, you're such a bad girl." Tanya she smiled as she leaned back upon her palms.

Monique slid her cunt close to Tanya's and Tanya did the same to Monique's. They soon started to grind their pussies together, each positioning to get more friction.

Tanya's nub was once again throbbing as she felt Monique's very wet pussy make contact with hers.

"Your pussy is so wet, you're dripping." Tanya giggled as she saw Monique's clit and suddenly positioned hers with Monique's.

A gripping rush of pleasure was sent into both their bodies and they began to moan. This went on for several minutes, resulting in a very intense simultaneous orgasm. When they finished their fun, Tanya pulled the covers over her and Monique.

Then Mother and daughter wrapped the arms around one another and fell asleep.


End file.
